Madigan
by lauren6498
Summary: <html><head></head>Scott McCall's older sister, Madigan, comes back after 4 years of going to college and traveling the world with only a backpack and a skateboard. The 21-year old comes back just the day before half of a body gets found in the woods. A good older sister would never let her younger brother and his friend go into the woods in the middle of the night alone, so she goes with them.</html>
1. Description

Scott McCall's older sister, Madigan, comes back after 4 years of going to college and traveling the world with only a backpack and a skateboard. The 21-year old comes back just the day before half of a body gets found in the woods. A good older sister would never let her younger brother and his friend go into the woods in the middle of the night alone, so she goes with them. After that night, Madigan finally knows that there would be no way to outrun her past.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

_5 ½ years ago_

"So, Madigan, do you think Jeremy will ask you to homecoming?" Laura asked the younger girl as they trekked through the woods to the Hale house. The two girls were walking behind Laura's brother, Derek, and sister, Cora.

"I doubt it; he seems to be star struck by Annabelle Martin," Madigan replied bitterly, kicking a rock. Laura shot a sympathetic glance at the sophomore girl, knowing the small amount of heartbreak she was going through.

"Jeremy's a dick anyway," Derek called back to them, obviously eavesdropping on their conversation. Madigan scowled at his back. The pair had never really gotten along, even though Madigan knew their secret and was Laura's best friend. It could be because Madigan's biological father was good friends with Derek's mother and they had been forced to spend time together growing up. But it was probably something to do with the fact that they brought out each other's true selves.

"Not as much as you," Madigan retorted. Cora, being only 12 at the time, whispered something in Derek's ear that Laura chuckled at. Madigan narrowed her eyes, hating that she was the only one who didn't have enhanced hearing.

Derek was about to sent a remark back when screams started to fill the air, making all four of the children's heads shoot in that direction. The direction of the house. Derek took off, leaving his sisters and Madigan to try and run at the same pace in their skirts and skinny jeans.

When Madigan reached the house, she gasped at the sight. Sky high flames were coming out of the windows and pieces of the frame were crumbling. The worst was the screams, though. The screams of Charlie and Jacob, the twin 6-year old HUMANS. The screams of Nadia, Laura's grandmother. The screams of Anna, the 13-year old werewolf the Hale's had taken in. The screams of Peter, Derek and Laura's uncle. The screams of Talia, the alpha. Then one more person started screaming, Madigan's dad.

"Dad!" Madigan yelled, running towards the house, only to be grabbed by the waist and lifted into the air, held against a strong chest. Derek. "Madigan, you can't go in there. You'll die too." Madigan struggled as she heard her dad continue to yell. She screamed his name, punched and kicked out at Derek, all the while tears streaming down her face. Madigan heard Nadia's screams stop, then Anna, Charlie and Jacob, and finally Talia.

"Madigan!" her father yelled before he too, succumbed to the fire.

"Daddy!" Madigan screamed, sagging against Derek's arms. She stopped yelling and fighting then, finally surrendering to Derek and that was when he finally let her go. She glanced at the house; hoping that he would just come walking out and everything would be okay, as if it were all a joke or some twisted game. But it wasn't. He was dead. And so was Laura's family.

"Where's Cora?" Derek asked Laura. Cora? Madigan lifted her head from her and glanced over at the two siblings. Laura was in a heap on the ground, crying loudly, and Derek had just walked over to her after making sure I wasn't going to run into the burning house.

"Cora?" Laura called out, voice croaky. Madigan pushed herself off the ground, more worried about Cora than her own self-pity at the moment. The younger girl had been with them the whole time, or so Madigan had thought.

"Cora? Come on Cora! Where are you!" Derek yelled into the woods. Everything was silent except for the flames flickering behind them.

"Derek!" Cora's panicked scream sounded. Derek spun towards the house where the sound originated, immediately starting to run towards it.

This time it was Madigan's turn to hold him back, though it did not work very well. Derek was almost a foot taller than her, had more muscle, and was a werewolf anyways. He pushed Madigan out of the way, causing her to go flying into a tree some 20 yards away. Madigan shot back up to her feet, though. Derek had kept her alive, now it was her turn.

She ran and tackled him, catching him off guard. He growled at her, showing her his bright blue eyes that only manifested when he shifted. He pushed her off and the two rolled down a slight hill. Madigan came out on top and punched him, causing him to shift back.

"If you go in there, you die too! We have to go Derek! We have to get away from here!" Madigan reasoned with him. Derek gave her a pained and hopeless look, before nodding and ceasing to fight her. Madigan climbed off of him and walked back over to where Laura was still sitting on the forest floor.

Laura had tears flowing down her face as she stared at the wreckage of her family's home. Derek knelt down beside her and the two siblings hugged each other, crying in the safety of each other's arms. "They're gone, Derek. They're all gone!"


	3. Chapter 1 Wolf Moon pt 1

Chapter 1

Wolf Moon pt. 1

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open when I heard a bunch of yelling coming from outside my bedroom. I immediately grabbed the handgun from its case underneath my bed and crept downstairs in only my shorts and sports bra.<p>

When I opened the door, however, I was faced with the scene of my younger brother, Scott, and his best friend, Stiles, talking about something. I breathed a sigh of relief that no one was getting murdered, because in Beacon Hills, you never know.

"We're going," Stiles finished, looking extremely happy, neither of them noticing me yet.

"Going where?" I asked. Both of them jumped and spun around, spotting me leaning up against the door frame.

"Nowhere," Scott lied at the same time Stiles said, "To search for a body." Scott gave Stiles a 'what the hell' look when he told me their plans. Obviously Scott didn't want his big sister keeping him from going. I stared at them for a little, contemplating what I was going to be doing next.

"Okay, I'm coming with you," I announced, reaching inside the doorway for my hoodie and Converse.

"No, you're not," Scott dead-panned.

"What kind of an older sister would I be if I let you go to the woods alone to search for a body?" I pointed out. "Plus, mom would kill me if she came home and you weren't there. So either I go with you, or you don't go at all."

"Dude, just let her come," Stiles told Scott. We had a mini stare-down which ended in him letting out a large sigh. "Fine."

I smirked and followed the two high schoolers to Stiles' jeep, climbing into the back. Stiles and Scott started talking about lacrosse and some girl named Lydia when I zoned out. It wasn't long before I was pulled out of my daydreaming by Stiles parking at a back entrance of Beacon Hills Preserve.

Scott helped me out of the back and I instantly regretted not putting on a pair of sweatpants. It was a lot colder out here than at the house. The air was cold and dry, much different from my last stop at Australia.

I surveyed my surroundings, watching for anything out of the ordinary. I had spent enough time in these woods as a kid to know that after dark was when the bad things happened. And I was being proven right whenever someone died in the middle of the night in the woods.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked Stiles.

"Huh, I didn't even think about that," Stiles replied as he almost tripped over a tree root.

"And what if whoever killed the girl is still out here?" I piped up.

"Also something I didn't think about" he added.

"Comforting to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail," Scott remarked sarcastically before coughing. "You know, maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight."

I patted Scott on the back as we continued walking, before Stiles pulled both Scott and I to the ground. We peered over the edge and I saw a bunch of police cars and cops. The cops slowly search the area until turning to the other direction.

Stiles, apparently unable to stand still, jumps up and starts running. Scott and I chased after him, but Scott soon had to stop and get his inhaler out. I dropped back to where Scott was stopped and waited until he was okay.

We continued running until Scott came to a dead halt and pulled me behind a tree. On the other side, Stiles was getting questioned by his father. Thankfully, he didn't give Scott or I away. The last thing I wanted was to be arrested.

Scott and I waited until they had walked away before continuing on. It was dark out still, and I couldn't see very well. I tripped over a branch and instinctively grabbed onto Scott, causing both of us to tumble down a hill. I groaned as Scott landed on top of me, and he quickly scrambled off and pulled me to my feet.

"I don't think coming out here was such a good idea," I told him. We continued walking, even though I had no idea where we were going. We had only been walking for about 3 minutes when I heard something. I turned too look behind us where the sound was coming from and vaguely made out the shapes of numerous animals running towards.

Apparently Scott heard them too as he pushed me to the ground and covered my body with his. Dozens of deer jumped over us as they fled from something that spooked them. I had a few theories as to what that was.

Scott gingerly stood up after they had all passed and groaned when he realized he dropped his inhaler.

"Can you help me look for it?" he asked. I nodded and pulled out my phone, using the light from the screen to search the ground. I heard Scott jump from behind me and tumble down another hill.

"Scott!" I cried out. I couldn't see him and I couldn't hear him.

"I'm okay, but I can't get back up. I'll meet you at home, okay?" he yelled.

"Okay, be safe baby bro!" I called back. I turned back to the ground and stepped on something hard. Reaching down, I realized it was Scott's phone. 'Why did you drop it?' I wondered. I turned the screen back on and continued searching the forest floor, the light falling across leaves and twigs and a body, or rather, half of one.

I covered my mouth and almost threw up when I saw it. From waist down was missing, and intestines and blood was hanging out and spilling onto the leaves. I moved the light up and got to the head. That's when I screamed.

**It was Laura.**

I fell to my knees as tears started pouring out of my eyes. Even though Derek and Laura had left Beacon Hills two years before I did, I still kept in touch with her. She was my best friend, and I wasn't going to let that go. So seeing her now, mauled and dead, unseeing eyes staring up at me, was heartbreaking.

I sobbed hysterically as I looked at her body, missing Scott's agonized yell and a loud roar, to caught up in Laura to notice it. Until the beast was on top of me, of course. Even as it pinned me to the ground and I struggled and screamed, I couldn't take my eyes off of Laura.

"Madigan," the beast whispered in my ear, and that was when I knew it was a werewolf and not a regular bear or other animal. And it was someone who knew who I was, though I did not know any werewolves with the ability to completely transform like this one did.

The wolf didn't kill me like I thought it would, but instead it tore its claws into my shoulder, dragging them down my back until they hit my hips. I screamed and screamed and screamed., but none of that seemed to matter as I was mauled.

I was half unconscious from the pain when the werewolf finally got off me and ran off into the night howling. And I instead of reaching for my phone to call for help, I reached towards Laura's hand. It was outstretched slightly, and I grasped onto it, even though it was cold and stiff, showing no signs of life. That was when I finally passed out.

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start, a painful one at that, lying in an unfamiliar bed. I was actually lying on my stomach, not wearing a shirt or bra, only a bandage that wrapped around my entire torso and right shoulder. Damn, it hurt like a bitch.<p>

Light streamed in through the window, lighting up dust particles in the barren rundown room. That was my first clue as to where I was. The second was the intricate mirror that hung on the door. It was Cora's mirror. I was in Cora's room, inside the Hale house.

I stood up slowly, gasping at the pain, and limped my way to the door. I heard noises coming from down the stairs and I let all my weight rest against the banister as I slowly walked down.

I turned the corner to find a man working out with no shirt on, doing pushups on the ground with only one hand. A triskele tattoo was situated in the middle of his back, on top of his rolling muscles.

"Derek?"

* * *

><p><strong>So I finally updated, and this is only part 1. It will follow the show, but not from Scott's POV. So we don't see the school or much like that, but more about MadiganDerek. I hope you all liked. Do me a favor and REVIEW! -L**


	4. Chapter 2 Wolf Moon pt 2

Chapter 2-Wolf Moon Pt 2

I stared in shock at the boy I used to know. Or I should have said man. Derek had grown up a lot in the past 6 years. Instead of lean and small like before, he had bulked up and you could see the bulging muscles in his biceps. He now stood a foot taller than me, as opposed to when we were the same height. Everything about him was different except for his eyes. They were still the same startling green.

"Madigan," Derek acknowledged, giving me a nod before starting pull-ups on the door frame.

"Did you rescue me?" I inquired softly. I was still in somewhat of a shock at seeing him after all these years.

"Yeah, I did," he stated. "Could you do me a favor and keep yourself out of the woods. You get into trouble. Your little escapade last night almost got me shot at by cops." Was he serious? We haven't seen each other in 6 years and that was all he had to say?

"I love the woods. I'm not going to stop going into them just because you can't keep them off your trail," I retorted. Derek fell down the the ground and walked up to me until he was towering over me.

"Listen, you're a human and these woods are dangerous. I can't be saving you whenever you need it. You can't protect yourself, you're a liability," Derek told me coldly.

"Who says I need saving! And I too can protect myself!" I cried out.

"Then why did I have to save you last night after the Alpha tore into you, huh? How come I found you unconscious and bleeding to death? I don't think that defines being able to protect yourself."

"Maybe," I poked at Derek's chest, "it was because I had just found my best friend, YOUR SISTER, dead. Maybe it was because I had just found her murdered and cut in half! Did you even think that maybe I was upset about seeing her dead and that was how he got me?!" His face transformed into a cold mask.

"Of course I thought of that. But if you could take care of yourself, you would have been able to notice the Alpha and possibly protect yourself. But you did nothing. You needed saving. And that is why you are a liability," Derek said, emotionless and calm.

"Maybe if you had taught me how to defend myself better I wouldn't be in this situation. You were the one who told me I needed to be able to fight off all the jerks at our school and taught me self defense!"

"No, I taught you fine. I taught you how to defend yourself against humans, not werewolves. You would stand no chance against a werewolf. You're just a weak human."

I opened my mouth to say something but decided against it and shut it, clenching my jaw shut and gritting my teeth. I spun on my heel and made my way towards the front door, Derek's footsteps following me. I slammed the door behind me on my way out and jogged down the stairs. The sun was only just rising, meaning that I had only been at the Hale house for about 5 and a half hours.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked me, humor lacing his tone as he watched me walk back towards the road.

"Home. It's obvious that I'm not wanted here and I prefer not to be emotionally abused again. So goodbye Derek, have a good life," I spat, not even turning around as I continued my walk towards the main road.

I didn't hear Derek until he was right next to me, offering me an old hoodie that most likely belonged to Laura.

"Here. It's still freezing out and you don't have anything on," he said.

"Why do you care? It's not your problem. Why would such a high and mighty werewolf ever want to help a weak human?" I took the hoodie from his hands and threw it behind me.

"Fine. But don't expect me to save you the next time something like this happens."

"I didn't expect you to save me last night!" I yelled back, before mumbling under my breath. "Not like I ever expected to see you again at all seeing as you left town the day after our families died."

I continued my walk back home, shivering slightly at the cold temperatures. It was January and Beacon Hills was not in the warm part of California that the state was known for.

Scott was most likely already at school, judging by how high the sun was in the sky. I had left my phone at home, but I would call him at his lunch time to make sure he got home okay. If he got injured at all, I would definitely blame myself for letting him go out there.

I reached my street, thankful that I had seen nobody at all, meaning my dignity was still intact. Walking around without a shirt on was not really how I wanted to reunite with my old neighbors.

My mom was at work, taking a 24-hour shift, so I had the entire house to myself. To do what? Call Scott, then eat pizza and painkillers. I slowly made my way up the stairs and into my bedroom. My phone was in the same place that I left it the previous night, plugged into its charger sitting atop my nightstand. The time was noon exactly, and I sat down on my bed to call Scott. He picked up after the first ring.

"Madigan?! Are you okay? Where are you? Why didn't you come home last night! Please tell me you're okay?!" Scott rambled, protectiveness leaking into his voice.

"Call down, baby brother," I soothed.

"Is that Madigan? Is she okay?" I heard Stiles ask Scott over the phone, before he put it on speaker.

"I'm fine, Stiles, just a few bumps and bruises. What about you Scott? Are you okay?" I inquired. There was silence. "Scott? What happened?!"

"I just got bit by a wolf. No big deal," Scott told me. What? A wolf? No. No. No. No. No!

"Do you feel any different? Feverish at all? What about your hearing? Is it getting better? Are you—?" I was cut off.

"Geez, calm down. I feel perfectly fine. I gotta go, though. We'll talk when I get home," Scott said before hanging up. I couldn't breathe.

My younger brother had been bit by a werewolf, and it was all my fault.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

One hour later, I pulled up outside of Beacon Hills Veterinary Clinic. I knew that Derek had patched me up, but I was very concerned about how deep the cuts went. I had much experience with werewolves, but I certainly did not want to be one.

"Hello, Madigan. Scott told me you were coming home soon," Dr. Deaton said, not looking up from where he was writing something on the desk.

"I need your expertise," I replied, getting straight to the point. Deaton had been a friend of the Hales, and I knew him long before Scott did. I was the one who told Scott to get a job at the clinic. Deaton looked up and smiled at me, a knowing smile, before he gestured to the back room.

I made my way back there and unzipped the hoodie that I had slipped on over the bandages. Deaton handed me a hospital slip and left the room to let me change. I slipped my jeans off, and folded them, placing them on the desk. I pulled on the soft cotton shorts and carefully unwrapped the bandages, wincing when they pulled at my wounds. After putting on the top that tied in the back, I hopped up on the examination table. Deaton came in a few minutes later, snapping on a pair of rubber gloves.

"I assume you were out in the woods last night and that was where you got these wounds," he stated, gesturing for me to lie on my stomach. He moved the back of the gown out of the way and gazed at the long ragged cuts on my back.

I had a few scars and a couple tattoos underneath the cuts. My family thought that I was spending my time traveling across the world for school, but that was only a small reason. Mostly I was trying to find Derek and Laura. That search got me involved with some hunters, and they didn't really like the Hales very much.

"Okay, so the good news is that they are not deep enough to cause you to change, but I will need to properly stitch you up. I'm going to give you a sedative for the pain, and you might be a little loopy for the rest of the day. Would you like your brother to take you home?"

I pushed up off the table quickly, and gasped as pain shot through my body. Deaton gently pushed me back down by my shoulder.

"No, Scott cannot know about this. He got bit, but he cannot know that I am involved in all of this," I informed him. Deaton nodded and I relaxed, feeling the pinch of a needle in my neck. Almost immediately I started to feel the effects.

"I might have someone I could call," Deaton trailed off as I fell asleep.

**I know it has been a while since I updated any of my stories, and I apologize. But I did it! I finished NaNoWriMo! I wrote a novel in a month! I'm so excited too! But anyways, hope you liked the chapter. I think I am going to do a part three for the first episode, but the rest of the episodes will be two parts at most after this. I'm just trying to figure out how to format these to get the information in. Follow, Favorite, and Review! If you read this far and chose to review, put 'slay 50k' at the end of your review and I might give you a shoutout. Favorite, follow, review! xoxo -L**


	5. Chapter 3 Wolf Moon pt 3

Chapter 3-Wolf Moon Pt 3

I awoke with my mom shaking my shoulder. I was lying in my own bed on my stomach, but there was a large over-shirt covering me, so she did not see my wounds. Last I remembered was Deaton's in hospital type clothes. Someone had brought me home and changed me.

"Honey, I just got home. I'm heading to take a nap. Do you need anything before I go?" my mom asked. I shook my head before she left, and I let my head fall back down on the pillow. My eyes drifted shut quickly, despite the crazy amounts of sleep I had been getting lately, and I fell back asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By the time I woke back up, it was fully dark outside, meaning I had slept away most of the day. I heard Scott moving around in his room, and I slowly got up off of my bed. The sedative was wearing off and every move pretty much hurt. Earlier, walking home from Derek's, it did not really hurt, mostly because I had adrenaline and anger coursing through me.

I stood in the doorway to see Scott doing pushups on the ground, without a shirt. He told me about a bite, but I could not see it anywhere, meaning that he was healed. And a werewolf.

I groaned and it alerted Scott to my presence. He jumped up and came over to me in two longs strides, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" he exclaimed. My face twisted up in pain, and I winced. "Wait, what happened? You're hurt!" Scott held me at arms length and scanned me up and down.

"It's not that bad. Just a few shallow cuts," I reassured, "They'll be healed by the end of the week." Scott gave me a disbelieving look but nodded reluctantly anyway.

"So, what's new with you? Where's this bite that you told me about?" I inquired, even though I knew the answer.

"Um, it healed," Scott told me awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"Okay," I trailed off, not pressing the issue farther. "Why are you getting home so late? I thought your shift ended at 7."

"Oh, I stayed late to help a girl. She hit a dog," Scott blushed.

"Is the dog okay? Is the girl okay?"

"Yeah, I asked her out."

"Oh my god, Scotty! That's great!" I punched his bicep and he winced. Oops. "When is your date?"

"Um, We're going to Lydia's party on Friday."

"That's great!" I trailed off, suddenly realizing what Friday was. It was a full moon. And if Scott really was a werewolf, like I strongly suspected, then he was going to shift and lose control in the middle of the party and possibly hurt this girl he was going with.

"I might need your help, though. I need you to convince mom to let me take the car," Scott told me, pulling on a shirt that he grabbed from the back of his closet.

"No problem, Scotty boy. I got your back, bro," I grinned, making Scott roll his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, or I might take back the Buda statue from Bangladesh."

"No takesies-backsies," he pouted, before heading into our joint bathroom to brush his teeth. I laughed and leaned against the frame. "Shouldn't you be in bed already because of jet-lag or something?"

"Nah. I've been home three days now, and I slept all day today. I think my sleep schedule is even more messed up after today. I'll be up well into the late hours of the night and sleep well into the morning."

"I'll make sure to wake you up before I leave for lacrosse practice tomorrow morning."

"Don't you dare, or I won't convince mom.," I threatened.

"I was kidding. Night sis," Scott assured me, giving me a hug before I left the room.

"Night, baby bro."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I woke up the next morning to the smell of food wafting up to my room. My door was open, which told me that Scott most likely came by before he left, but he didn't wake me up, which was all that mattered. My window was open, though, and the chilly air was wafting in, making me cuddle deeper underneath the pile of blankets and comforters.

The clock read 10:13 am, and I pulled myself out of bed after deciding it was finally time to wake up, taking a tie blanket that I made in South Africa with me. I padded downstairs to see my mom in the kitchen making my favorite breakfast food, eggs mixed in with hash browns, ham, mushrooms, and cheddar cheese. She was dressed in her hospital scrubs and she looked like she was ready to leave for work after eating breakfast.

"Morning, mom," I greeted.

"Morning, honey," she replied, putting half of the eggs on one plate and the other half on another. I was handed the second one and my mom walked around the table to sit across from me. It was a while before either of us said anything.

"Do you miss traveling?" she asked, and I nodded.

"There was always something new, something exciting, while traveling. We had a new adventure every single day. One day we would be learning the ancient art of konami in Japan and the next we would be bungee jumping off a cliff in Africa. But I am glad to be home. I missed you and Scott."

"We missed you too. I think the most we heard from you was when you would send home stuff for us to put in your room or gifts for holidays."

"Yeah, I had to send stuff home if I wanted it. I had nothing but a large hiking backpack and a longboard to travel with. I had to keep it light," I informed my mom.

"I still remember the first time you sent home a package. Scott was so excited and jumped up and down and asked if it was for him. It wasn't, of course. Once he saw the note that said 'Take to my room' he almost threw the package."

"Really? Wasn't he only 12 at the time?"

"Yes, but he really missed you and you had promised to send him things so I guess he just really wanted that to stay close to you."

"I missed him. A lot," I admitted. "Speaking of Scott, he asked a girl on a date."

"He did? And he didn't tell me?!"

"I guess not. But anyway, he wanted to take the car on Friday night and was too frightened to ask on his own. He thought you would say no."

"Well, Scott can't take the car."

"Why? He's responsible enough!" I protested. My mom and I had a stare down for a few seconds before she conceded.

"Fine. He can take the car. As long as you go with him." My victory was short lived.

"What? Why?"

"Because I bet that the date he's going on Friday is to a party," my mom said knowingly.

"How did you know?" I inquired softly.

"I was a kid once too you know!" she cried sarcastically.

"But why do I have to go?" I whined.

"There will be drinking. And I know that you haven't drank anything more than a glass of wine in the past 10 years. You will make sure that both of them get home safe," mom replied. "And I don't want any grand-babies yet." At that line, I spewed my apple juice all over the counter and started laughing and coughing at the same time.

"I don't know about Scott, but no boy has even looked at me in the past 4 years, so I don't think that will be a problem. Like ever."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I still don't understand why you have to come too," Scott whined.

"Me neither, and I hate being a cock-blocker too, but I would rather you be annoyed by me than face the wrath of mom," I informed him.

"Fine, just, stay in the back and don't talk," he ordered. I rolled my eyes at him, but didn't argue, opting to continue reading my novel written in Italian.

I gave Allison a brief greeting when she got in and then tuned out her and my brother's conversation about whatever high schoolers talked about. When we arrived at the party, Scott waited impatiently till I was out of the car to lock it before running off with Allison into the party. I sighed and made my way through the throngs of teenagers dancing, drinking, and socializing. I even saw Stiles dancing weirdly. He only waved at me when he saw me, not even bothering to come over and talk.

I sat down on the counter in the kitchen and watched everyone. It was rather boring, as nobody was unique at all. They were all the same. Except for Stiles. He was worse. It wasn't until I saw my brother making his way through the crowd, gripping his head, did I get off the counter.

"Scott?" I called out as I followed him. I wasn't the only one, as Allison was also trying to get his attention. When I got outside, I was greeted with the sight of him driving away. Without Allison or I.

I turned to Allison and shrugged apologetically, letting my stress level seep into my expression.

"Allison, Madigan," a voice said from behind us. A very masculine, deep, and FAMILIAR voice. When we turned around, it was Derek. I immediately groaned and had to resist the urge to smack my head against the drunk teenager.

"I'm a friend of Scott's. He asked me to give you a ride home," Derek told us. I was about to reply when he glared at me to keep silent.

"Okay, Madigan?" Allison agreed. I nodded silently and followed them to Derek's car. A black Camaro.

After dropping Allison off, I climbed to the front, wincing as it pulled at my back, and glared out the window at the passing trees and houses.

"Madigan," Derek started. I ignored him.

"Madigan," he repeated. I kept ignoring him.

"Madigan, look at me," he ordered. I turned my head even more away from him. He sighed and stopped talking until we reached my house.

"Madigan," he said, gripping my chin and making me look at him. "For someone who praises herself on being grown up and able to take care of herself, you sure are acting childish." I huffed and glared at him until he let go of my chin before turning to leave, opening the door slightly.

"He's a werewolf, isn't he?" I had to know that my suspicions were correct.

"Yes." I turned back to Derek.

"I need to know that you'll protect him. I know that you like to act all high and mighty and keep your emotions to yourself. You like to act mean. But I remember the teenage boy who made sure that I could protect myself. That's the Derek I remember. That's the Derek that I need you to be. I need to know that you'll help him survive this. Or else I don't know what I'll do. Promise me, Derek. Promise me," I demanded. Derek looked away slightly before nodding swiftly.

"Thank you," I said softly, leaning over and pressing a kiss on his cheek before getting out. "You may hate me now, but I could never hate you. Strongly dislike, maybe, but never hate."

I only barely caught his whispered response. "I don't hate you, Madigan McCall. I've been in love with you for 10 years."

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Merry Christmas to my devoted readers! I am posting this with 13 minutes left of this great holiday, so I'm going to give myself a pat on the back. I hope all of you had a wonderful Christmas (or if you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope you had a wonderful holiday) and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Favorite, follow, and review! Love you all! xoxo -L**


	6. Chp 4 Second Chance at First Line Pt 1

Chapter 4-Second Chance At First Line Pt. 1

I had never been one to just sit on the sidelines and watch as everybody else fought. That was true in everything, not just Supernatural business. Which was why I was now standing next to Coach Finstock as I watched my younger brother try out for first line.

I had showed up at precisely two pm to pick Scott up from school instead of making him walk the whole way, only for him to tell me that he had two hours of lacrosse to go to. Instead of going home, I decided to stay and watch my younger brother.

"Madigan? Madigan McCall?" Coach Finstock asked when I went to stand next to him.

"Hey, coach. Long time, no see," I greeted. When I was in high school, I often came to the lacrosse practices and games. Sometimes at practice, Finstock would even let me play with the boys, seeing as I could handle it and was even pretty good at the game. Derek had taught me.

"I'll say! What are you doing here?" he inquired as he called for the boys to take a lap.

"Well, I came to pick my brother up and he neglected to tell me that he had lacrosse after school, so I'm just waiting," I replied. "How's this year's batch?"

"We have a couple good players, but I'm really hoping some of the new guys turn out to be really good like I suspect, or else we won't stand a chance this year," Coach told me sullenly. "Your brother is pretty good. First one to make first line yesterday."

"Really?" I asked, a little surprised. I knew Scott would get enhanced reflexes and skills when he got bit, but I did not know it would manifest so quickly and controlled.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to make him co-captain with Jackson," he informed me. I turned to him.

"You are? Wait, who's Jackson?" I inquired. Coach pointed to a player on the field who had short spiky blonde hair and a strong jawline. He looked rather arrogant.

"Okay, boys!" Coach called them all over. I drowned out his speech on how they needed to win this year and instead glanced around. I slid my gaze along the tree line and got a glimpse of a leather jacket. When I looked back at it, I saw Derek was standing there watching us.

I immediately thought back to a few nights ago, when he said he had loved me for 10 years. I had gone straight to my room and stared at the ceiling for the next 5 hours, unmoving and unable to fall asleep. Even when Scott finally came home, I could not move. I only knew that Derek had kept his promise and protected him.

I turned my head to look at Scott, who was completely oblivious to my watching him. When I looked back at Derek, all I saw was trees. He was gone.

Coach Finstock blew the whistle and the first liners all got on the field to do a practice scrimmage. It wasn't very exciting until Jackson wouldn't pass to Scott and the latter got fairly angry. I could tell by the clenching and unclenching of his fists that he was trying to control the shift.

Jackson made the goal and everybody in the stands cheered. I was impressed, he was a pretty good player. I had seen better, but he was ranked fairly high up there. He was passed the ball but Scott intercepted it and ran quickly down the field, making the goal. Once again, everybody cheered.

People started passing to Scott more often, and he kept scoring. I knew that he needed to tone it down or people would start thinking that he was on steroids.

Jackson got ahold of the ball and started running toward the goal, and Scott ran straight at him, knocking him to the ground after throwing him 4 feet. He landed on his shoulder and everybody could hear the crack as he landed.

"Coach, I'm going to get an ice pack. That sounded bad," I announced and ran towards the school. I noticed Stiles was pushing Scott towards the school as well, and my eyes widened in shock before running in the same direction. Derek was standing in the trees watching, and not doing anything. He was most likely testing Scott.

I made it to the locker room just moments after the two boys, and I was immediately pushed to the side by Scott, flying into the showers and landing on my back, cracking my head on the tile on the way down. My vision was blurry and my hearing fuzzy as I heard Stiles yell at Scott and my sense of time stopped. It wasn't until Scott was kneeling over me and pulling me into a sitting position.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried, over and over.

"Scott, it's fine. I just need an ice pack," I replied, moving to stand up, but Scott pushed me back down.

"No, I'll get it." He ran into Coach's office and was back in 10 seconds with an ice pack. He handed it to me.

"Thanks," I told him, standing up and swaying slightly before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Stiles asked.

"I came to get an ice pack for Jackson and to make sure Scott was okay. Can you take him home?" I asked him, getting a nod, before walking back out to the field, rubbing the back of my head. My hand came away with blood a little blood on it, and I winced.

"Jackson!" I called out, noticing the player being helped to the bench. He was holding his shoulder and wincing, but looked over to me when I called his name.

"Who are you?" he asked as I handed him the ice pack.

"Madigan, Scott's sister," I replied. He looked at me in disbelief.

"If I'm severely injured, it's all your brother's fault," Jackson said. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Finstock.

"I'll see you later, Coach." I waved goodbye. He gave me a wave without looking and I made my way back to the car. I was getting really tired, probably because I didn't sleep last night. That or I had a concussion.

I looked down and rummaged through the never-ending pocket of my jacket and pulled out my car keys. When I looked up, I almost screamed. Derek was standing right in front of me, between me and my car.

"What do you want, Derek?" I huffed.

"You're bleeding," he stated. I nodded.

"Excellent observation there, wolf boy. Now move," I ordered. He ignored me and raised a hand to the back of my head. It came away with a little blood on it and he sighed.

"You should stay out of this. You seem to just get hurt." I hit Derek's hand away and glared at him.

"I've been in this since my father and your family were burned alive. Now my brother has been bitten. I'm not going to make him go through this alone. So screw off, Derek," I seethed. He moved out of my way.

"Don't go to sleep for a couple hours. You might have a concussion," Derek told me nonchalantly before turning and walking towards the woods.

"Jackass," I muttered under my breath as I got in the car.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I don't understand why you are dragging me along with you," I whined as the heel of my brand new booties sunk into the mud of the forest floor. Scott and Stiles had dragged me into the woods towards Derek's house to search for the dead body. To search for Laura's body.

"Because I haven't seen you in 4 years? Skyping constantly is not the same as spending time with you," Scott replied, letting me lean on him to wipe the heel of my shoe off on Stiles' hoodie. Stiles batted my hand away and rolled his eyes.

"And because you insisted on coming with us into the forest, so now you're involved in this. Might as well see it through," Stiles pointed out.

"That is the stupidest reason ever," I deadpanned, shoving my hands in my pockets and hunching my shoulders in an effort to stop the wind that was seeping through the thin fabric.

"Well, whatever," Stiles said, continuing to walk through the forest.

"And last time I left you, you almost died," Scott muttered softly. I smiled sadly at him, placing a hand on my younger brother's shoulder.

"It's not your fault. Besides, I'm the older one. I'm the protector," I reasoned. "But I should remind you that it was in these very woods that I almost died." I chuckled emotionlessly.

"We're here," Stiles announced as the half-destroyed Hale house came into view. Derek's car was not in front of the house, which meant it was empty.

"Something's different," Scott said suddenly. Both Stiles and I turned to look at him in confusion.

"I thought you said you smelled blood?" Stiles questioned.

"I did, I-I mean I do. But there's something different about it this time." I rolled my eyes. He probably just smelled a squirrel or something and did not know it.

"Well, while you two dig for a body, I'm going to explore the house, where it's warm," I informed the two. Neither of them paid much attention to me and just waved me off as they took their shovels to where Scott's nose was leading them. I rolled my eyes but trekked up to the front door.

Other then when Derek had left me in Laura's bedroom after I was attacked, I had not been inside the house since the fire. I had tried, many times, but there was always something stopping me. Maybe if Laura or Derek had been with me I would have been able to face it, but alone I could not. I was faced with the fact that I was not strong enough to save them.

I went to the living room first. It was obvious that Derek had been there as there was empty take-out containers and footprints in the dust that blanketed the floors. Picture frames were on the mantle of the fireplace, and I felt my heart lurch when I saw one that I was in. It was Laura, Cora, Derek, Peter, myself, and Tyler, who was one of Derek's human family members.

We were playing soccer in the backyard after school one day. It was Derek, Peter, and Cora against myself, Laura, and Tyler. I had just hit Peter in the face with the ball and he chased me. In the picture, Peter had me swung over his shoulder and we were both laughing. Laura and Cora had joined together to tackle Derek, and Tyler was just standing there watching us and laughing.

I did not realize that I was crying until a tear dripped onto my hand. I looked away from the photo and breathed in deeply, wiping my face from tears. Moving from that photo, I glanced at the next. It was Cora's school picture from just before the fire. Glancing down the mantle, there was a school picture from every child, including me.

"Madigan!" Scott called from outside, and I tore my eyes away from the pictures, walking back outside. Stiles and Scott were standing over a large hole in the ground.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously, hesitant to move forward.

"We found it. We found the body," Scott told me as he moved to walk over next to me. I glanced down and saw the top half of Laura lying in the bottom, unseeing eyes staring up. I covered my mouth to keep from sobbing, and turned away, burying my face in the back of Scott's shoulder.

"Let's call the cops."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Woh, two chapters in one week! It's Christmas! Anyway, I'm currently at Wisconsin Dells with my mom, sister, step-dad, step-brother, step-sister, and my step-sister's boyfriend. I'm really excited. Anyway, I hope all of you are having a great winter break! I'm watching the Harry Potter Marathon right now, and loving it, and reading around 6 different fan-fictions. I got so much stuff for Christmas, and I'm grateful for every last bit. I'm glad that I got to spend it with my dad too. If you actually read this update on my life, and chose to review, put #HarryPotterForever on your review. **

**Favorite, Follow, Review! xoxo ~L**


	7. Important Information

Guys, I got some really sad news yesterday.

A guy that I swam with, who's also the guy that my friend, Alaina, liked, was suffering from a severe bout of depression. He killed himself.

His name was Jake.

He was a IHSA State Champion in 4 events last year (500 FR, 200 IM, and 2 relays), setting a state record in the 200 IM. He qualified at the NCSA Long Course Junior Nationals in the 400 IM for the 2016 Olympic Trials. He was an Illinois State Champion.

If you want to know more about what an amazing guy he was, Swimming World Magazine did an article about him earlier today, and so did SwimSwam. His name was Jake Miller, and he swam for Redbird Swim Club.

Please keep Jake's family and friends in your prayers as they go through this difficult time.

For at least the next week, I will most likely not be writing at all. I know some of my stories I have on temporary hiatus, but for those that are not on said hiatus, do not expect a new chapter for around the next 1-2 weeks.

Thank you for understanding. Once again, please keep Jake's family in your thoughts and prayers. And if you think someone near you is contemplating suicide, please talk to them or tell someone so they can get help.

RIP Jake. I know you're up in heaven with the best of them, looking down on all of us now with a smile on your face.


End file.
